Roseless Thorns
by R.I.P-rest-in-pieces
Summary: Scarlotte is a vampire who beleives the four Wild Powers must help the Night World control the world once again. After centuries of hiding who she is she feels more than ready to reaveal her true force, or is she? Summary fail! DX
1. The girl with scarlet eyes

They pushed through thick forestry. Branches and leaves whipped around them, leaving scratches in their skin. They ducked under large branches and leaped over thick roots. They were tired, cold and hungry, and still they ran. With fear in their eyes, they ran like wild animals.

She raced after them, leaping from treetop to treetop. Their screams merely made her laugh. The screams were trapped in the thick brush but her laughter, her laughter which was so cold and venomous, overwhelmed them.

Her prey raced into a clearing. It was easier now for them to run but it was also open space. It was the perfect open space for her to capture them.

With a graceful leap, she was ahead of them. They tried to turn, but were too late. She easily grabbed both in either hand.

Whimpering in fear, they try to lash out at her. She batted it away as if she were just attacked by infantile kittens.

Before long the whimpering stopped, and the bodies were still.

She delicately licked the blood off her lips and dropped their bodies. They landed in a dull heap.

If they survived the night they would never forget. No matter how much therapy they have, they will never forget. If they live to be a hundred they will never forget. They will never forget, the girl with scarlet eyes.


	2. Family ties

Scarlotte woke up with a start. Her heart was pounding. She leaned forward and let her curls obscure her face. She looked back up at the room around her.

There were posters and CDs scattered on the floor. Her clothes hung on a chair and her desk was a mess.

_It was….just a dream._ She thought to herself.

She found herself clutching at her throat. An insatiable thirst, that's what one would call it.

She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair. Then ran out of the room and skidded down the hallway into the kitchen. Her older sister Ivy sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading a book.

Ivy looked up. Then looked at her book and took a sip of coffee.

"Good morning." Scarlotte said and sat down beside Ivy.

"Yes, good morning." Ivy replied.

Then Ivy slid a cup of crimson liquid across the table. Scarlotte took a look at it and then downed it. Ivy watched this scene with a cold eye.

"Thirsty?" Ivy asked.

Scarlotte didn't answer. She turned her face away and sighed.

"I see. Have another glass. It's your first day and I don't want someone dying." Ivy smirked.

"I have self control." Scarlotte hissed.

"What about your friend Elizabeth?" Ivy asked.

"What about Elizabeth?" Scarlotte asked.

Ivy smiled a knowing smile. She flashed her brilliant white teeth. Ivy stood up and made her way to the fridge. She opened it and took out a small red bottle.

"I knew you would be thirsty this morning so I got an extra. Drink it quick I don't know how much oxygen is left." Ivy ordered.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Scarlotte said.

Ivy smiled again and tossed the bottle to Scarlotte.

"A college freshman was attacked in the woods outside of Elizabeth's house. They say he died around three fifteen in the morning." Ivy stated.

Scarlotte shook her head.

"That's not possible. We were at the movie theater at ten. We met two guys and drank a little of their blood. They were fine and probably not in college. We left the theater around midnight and we stayed here in my room and talked until she left at three."

"Fifteen minutes is enough time to rush to your woods and kill someone." Ivy pointed out.

"Not for a human." Scarlotte said.

"Right, not for a human." Ivy repeated.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Elizabeth wouldn't do that. What proof do you have?" Scarlotte demanded.

"The body was drained of blood." Ivy started. "Now I trust Elizabeth's family but unless you did it there is no other explanation."

Scarlotte's face turned pale. She stared at her sister with large golden brown eyes.

"Your eyes aren't scarlet meaning you didn't do it so…" Ivy smiled.

"I doubt it but I'll ask." Scarlotte said.

"Be careful." Ivy warned. "In this world trust is a dangerous thing."

"Not if the Night World finally takes what is rightfully ours again." Scarlotte hissed.

"You vampires are so into manifest destinies." Ivy laughed.

"You're half a vampire you know." Scarlotte said sadly.

"No I'm a witch. You're the only vampire in this house." Ivy laughed.

"It didn't have to be that way." Scarlotte said in an even more depressing tone.

"Yes it did." Ivy replied coolly. "Now run before you're late to class on your first day."


End file.
